Zawsze wybaczaj, nigdy nie zapominaj
by StarAgs
Summary: Łatwo jest zabijać. Łatwo jest sprawiać ból. Łatwo jest niszczyć. Łatwo jest walczyć. Łatwo jest obwiniać. Historia Polski to historia rozlewu krwi, okupacji, wojny, zdrad, ludobójstwa oraz przebaczenia. Jak znaleźć siłę by przebaczyć? Polska i jej przeszli wrogowie stają naprzeciw siebie i starają się spojrzeć sobie w oczy bez poczucia winy lub strachu.


Po pierwsze. **Zapomnijcie o wszystkich wydarzeniach począwszy od 1989 roku.** Wydarzenia późniejsze będą częściowo wprowadzane w zależności od potrzeb autora.

Po drugie. **Personifikacja Polski jest kobietą.**

Po trzecie. **W tym ficku spotkacie się zarówno z tematyką przemocy** (postaram się wyznaczyć bardziej brutalne kawałki) **, ale i przesłodzonego przebaczenia, wiary w ludzkość etc.** Dostaliście ostrzeżenie.

Miłego czytania

"Bądź na tyle mądry by wybaczyć, ale nie na tyle głupi, żeby na nowo zaufać."- Ikechukwu Izuakur

Muzyka była ucieczką. Złudnym poczuciem zapomnienia o starych czasach. Każdy kraj miał coś takiego, coś dzięki czemu zapominał o tym jak okrutna potrafi być historia, by zapomnieć o tym, że żyją. Roderich ubóstwiał muzykę, to jak za pomocą kilku dźwięków odkrywał mrok swojej duszy, a później wszystko sprawiało wrażenie łatwiejszego.

Muzyka odbijała się w jednej z wielu sali budynku ONZ, takiej o której wszyscy zapomnieli, zbyt daleko położonej by znaleźć się na trasie zbłąkanego wędrowca. Przed każdym spotkaniem przemierzał korytarze w poszukiwaniu tego jednego pokoju, wygrywał dźwięk swoich myśli i nagle czuł się o wiele odważniejszym, bardziej opanowanym.

Nukturn 9.2 Chopina odbijał się od ścian zupełnie jakby chciał się wyrwać ze swego więzienia i dotrzeć do uszu słuchaczy, ale jego odtwórca nie chciał by ktoś skradł mu tę chwilę, zazdrośnie skrył się przed dosłownie całym światem. Ta chwila należała do niego i tylko do niego i nikt nie miał prawa mu jej odebrać.

Roderich nie potrzebował nut, zagrał ten utwór tak wiele razy, że nawet oczy nie były mu potrzebne do jego odegrania. Mieszanina emocji szalejąca w jego umyśle stopniowo opadała, by po chwili pozostawić po sobie jedynie stoicki spokój. Wraz z ostatnimi nutami jego twarz przysłonił cienki uśmiech. W końcu muzyka ucichła pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wspomnienie. To właśnie wtedy zrozumiał, że nie jest sam.

Szybko zatrzasnął wieko fortepianu równocześnie odwracając wzrok na postać przy drzwiach. Stała tam osoba z przeszłości, taka której nieustannie prześladuje koszmary, o której nie da, nie chce się zapomnieć. Jej sylwetka była prosta, nie za wysoka, ale i nie za niska, ale stanowczo zbyt szczupła, by móc uważać to za zdrowe, ale w jej sposobie bycia tkwiło zbyt wiele pokładów energii, by zważać na podobny drobiazg. Jej ubrania, chodź zwyczajne, na niej nabierały nowego znaczenia. Koszulka w odcieniu piasku luźno spływała po jej torsie i rękach, przykrywając czarne, skórzane spodnie znikające pod czarnymi botkami na obcasie, całość dopełniała brązowa kamizelka i przerzucona przez ramię listonoszka. Kobieta miała około 20 lat, ale gdy tylko ktoś bliżej przyjrzał się jej spojrzeniu zauważał w nich błysk czegoś obcego, nieludzkiego. Młoda twarz została wyrzeźbiona przez wieki walk. Wydawało się, że to samo nocne niebo, zimne, tajemnicze, ale i piękne, przyjazne zarazem, zostało uwięzione w jej oczach, połyskujących na brzoskwiniowej skórze, w której raz po raz pojawiały się przebłyski starych ran. Usta, które niegdyś tak często wykrzywiał półksiężyc uśmiechu, teraz rozchyliły się w refleksji odkrywając przebłyski mlecznobiałych zębów. Wszystko dopełniały charakterystyczne blond włosy, o odcień jaśniejszy od płynnego karmelu, ale zbyt jasne by móc nazywać je rudymi, w tej chwili zostały zapleciony w elegancki warkocz przerzucony przez lewe ramię.

Rodrich nie raz widział jej postać, te same spokojne oczy przepełnione gniewem i smutkiem, ułożone włosy splątane brudem, prosta sylwetka wyginająca się w agonii. Pamiętał jak pochłonięta walką była gotowa umrzeć w obronie swoich ludzi. On nigdy nie zdobyłby się na podobny gest. Równie głupi jak i odważny zarazem, gdy to walczyła mężniej od największych żołnierzy, gdy zabijała, gdy była niczym anioł śmierci wśród swoich wrogów oraz, gdy po walce spędzała godziny w kościele. Może właśnie dlatego pomimo upływu lat nie potrafił zrozumieć, ani jej, ani jej narodu. A ludzie lękają się tego, czego nie rozumieją.

\- Polska - powiedział oschle.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Jedno zimne jak lód, drugie zbyt przepełnione emocjami, by móc odczytać chodź jedną. Polska spojrzała na niego, a kąciki jej ust lekko podniosły się do góry, zbyt nisko by nazwać to uśmiechem, ale nadal radosny wyraz, o wiele bardziej do niej pasujący, niż poprzedni.

\- Nukturn 9.2. - w jej głosie czaiła się nuta nostalgii, smutku, ale i radości - Chopin, rok 1830. Jeden z jego najsłynniejszych, chodź nie najpiękniejszych utworów. Piękne wykonanie, Rodrichu. Znałam tylko kilka obcokrajowców, którzy potrafili włożyć w niego, aż tyle serca.

Austria zamrugał zdziwiony komplementem. Już dawno nie słyszał, by Polska powiedziała coś równie miłego i to w stosunku do niego, bo jakby na to nie patrzeć swoimi przeszłymi czynami w pełni zasłużył sobie na jej gniew, acz nigdy go nie zaznał. Były smutne spojrzenia, oschłość słów, ale nie nienawiść.

\- Znasz go? - spytał, nie spuszczając oczu z kobiety, która powoli zamknęła drzwi do pokoju, skutecznie dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru stąd odejść. A może chodziło o prywatność? Nigdy nie zrozumie, o co może chodzić dziwnej Słowiance.

\- Tak, byliśmy naprawdę sobie bliscy - odpowiedziała niezrozumiałym dla niego zdaniem. - Jego śmierć naprawdę mną wstrząsnęła. Dowiedziałam się o niej na sześć lat po. Nigdy nie miałam szansy się z nim pożegnać.

Jej twarz przykrył ledwie widoczny cień, ale Austria był zbyt zajęty przetwarzaniem jej słów, by móc to zauważyć. W końcu dotarło do niego, o czym mówi kobieta.

\- Mówisz o Chopinie! - wykrzyknął.

\- A niby o kim innym miałabym mówić? - mógłby przysiąc, że Polska psychicznie przewracała oczami. - Właśnie zagrałeś jego utwór, spytałeś o niego, a teraz dziwisz się moją odpowiedzią?

Stanęli naprzeciw siebie zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ostatni raz byli tak blisko ponad trzysta lat temu. Roku pańskiego 1683. Od tamtego czasu wiele się zmieniło. Odeszli od siebie jako przyjaciele, przypieczętowując uściskiem dłoni swoją jedność. Później już nigdy nie patrzyła na niego w ten sam sposób, zresztą nie mógł się jej dziwić. Pamięta tamte lata, zbyt dobrze.

Jego stolica, jego serce stanęło na skraju przepaści. W Europie nie miał szans na pomoc, wszystkie sojusze straciły na wartości. Samotny czekał na zimny uścisk śmierci. Wtedy przybyło wybawienie. Najlepsza jazda jaką widział świat, żołnierze o sercach odważnych, a ciałach silnych. Husaria prowadzona przez Jana III Sobieskiego, u którego boku jechała ona. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni obecnością młodej kobiety odzianej jak rycerz. Na początku patrzono na nią lekceważąco, ale ona nic sobie z tego nie robiąc stanęła u boku obrońców. Austria pamiętał każdy szczegół tamtej walki. Nie wiele się wówczas przydał, nie to co Polska, która broniła jego tyłów zarazem rozgramiając setki Turków. Po walce nie mógł się zdobyć na jakikolwiek gest wdzięczność poza uściskiem dłoni, czuł się upokorzony, szczególnie po tym, gdy usłyszał jak zwycięstwo zostało opisane przez Polskę i jej władcę. Venimus, vidimus, Deus vicit - Przybyliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, Bóg zwyciężył. Skromność, połączona z siłą.

Wiedział, że był najgorszym możliwym zdrajcą, zniszczył swojego obrońcę, ale jego duma nie pozwalała mu na przyznanie się do błędu. Dlatego też szybko otrząsnął się z nadmiaru poczucia winy w zamian skupiając się na kobiecie, tak różnej, ale tak podobnej do tamtego wojownika spod Wiednia.

\- Pytałem o utwór. - powiedział utrzymując maskę na twarzy.

\- Ohh... Oczywiście, że go znam.

Austria kątem oka wychwycił lekki skurcz palców, skurcz dziwnie przypominający uderzanie w klawisze fortepianu. Ale nie... Przecież niemożliwe, by Polska umiała... A co jeśli?

\- Umiesz grać? - spytał się nagle, zbyt nachalnie.

Oczy Polski lekko się rozszerzyły może z zakłopotania, a może ze zdziwienia nad jego pytaniem. Ale on nie widział tego, zbyt zajęty krytykowaniem się za niedorzeczność swojego czynu. Skąd pomysł, że Słowianin może znać się na sztuce?

\- Nigdy nie grałam przed innymi ludźmi - odpowiedziała w końcu. - Nie wiem, czy da się tego słuchać bez zatyczek do uszu.

Austria miał szczerą ochotę zgodzić się z nią i oszczędzić sobie niepotrzebnych przykrości, ale status dżentelmena okazał się zbyt ważny, by tak łatwo go zaniechać.

\- Nigdy nie dowiemy, jeśli nie spróbujesz.

Austria niepewnie odsunął się od fortepianu. Jego myśli zalała fala kakofonii, których spodziewał się lada chwilę usłyszeć. Wiedział, czego można się spodziewać po Słowianach. Według niego lud ten należał do ciemnoty, który bezmyślnie rwał się do broni, których palce z biegiem czasu twardniały grubą skorupą skóry niszcząc naturalną łagodność tak wspaniałych instrumentów. Tym większe było jego zdziwienie, gdy dłonie Polski łagodnie muskały klawisze, zupełnie jakby witały się ze starym przyjacielem i były zbyt przerażone, że gdy go dotkną ten rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Te drobne ruchy zawierały w sobie więcej emocji niż jakakolwiek muzyka, którą słyszał. Po kilku chwilach pląsów skóra w końcu oparła się na klawiszach fortepianu.

Austria był w niemałym szoku, gdy zrozumiał, że palce Polski wcale nie przypominały spękanych i pogrubionych dłoni Ukrainy. Drobne, ale długie paliczki spotykały się u podstaw równie delikatnych dłoni, skóra która je pokrywała była miękka bez zbędnych zgrubień, ale gdy padały na nią promienie Słońca dało się zauważyć cienkie białe blizny odbijające się od lekkiej opalenizny. Sprawiały one wrażenie należących do artysty, z przeszłością przetykaną koszmarem. Austria nigdy nie widział i już nie ujrzy podobnych dłoni.

Pierwszy dźwięk drgał niepewnością, drugi dawał wrażenie uczucia frustracji, trzeci - smutku. Zupełnie, jakby grał je wędrowiec, wojownik godzący się z losem. Każda kolejna nuta wychodząca spod tańca palców Polski przypominała trzeci dźwięk, będąc zarazem kompletnie od niego odmiennymi. Austria na początku starał się skupić na klawiszach, by móc rozróżnić nuty, ale szybciej niż by tego chciał dał się zatracić w muzyce, która nagle zmieniła się w coś zupełnie mu obcego. Stała się ona burzą emocji, targającą myślami, przywłaszczającą sobie je, kontrolującą je i nadającymi im zupełnie nowego wydźwięku, znaczenia. Euforia w jednej chwili zmieniła się w smutek, bliskość w nostalgię, nadzieja w koszmar, miłość w zdradę. To było tak, jakby ktoś zmienił naturalny porządek świata, nadał mu nowe znaczenie; smutne, ale i piękne zarazem, szczere i okrutne, pełne nadziei i żalu, miłości i samotności.

Nie mógł odróżnić i nazwać dźwięków, zupełnie jakby Polska zmieniła fortepian w nieznany mu instrument, powołując do życia najpiękniejszy utwór, jaki mógł wyjść spod ludzkich rąk.

\- Austria?

Muzyka stłumiła racjonalne myślenie, emocje uderzały go z całą swoją siłą. To była jedyna i prawdziwa sztuka: przekazanie uczuć skrywanych w głębi myśli. Polska grała mu o sobie; otworzyła swój umysł i pokazała wszystko co czuła przez te wszystkie lata. Nagle Austria zrozumiał, że jedyny i najprawdziwszy talent nie należał do niego, nie należał do żadnego człowieka, ani żywego, martwego, ani tego który się jeszcze nie narodził. Już nigdy nie siądzie do fortepianu bez pustki w sercu, z ułudną nadzieją, że jego gra jest cokolwiek warta. Nigdy nie zagra, tak jak Polska, nigdy nie sprawi, że inni do reszty zatracą się w jego muzyce. Mimo to, mimo tego, że wiedział, że nigdy nie powtórzy czynu Polski nie potrafił jej zazdrościć. Nie tego, nie ceny jaką zapłaciła, by móc zagrać o podobnym terrorze.

Kiedyś nie miałby z tym problemu. Zazdrość doprowadziła go do nienawiści. Zazdrość zniszczyła przyjaźń. Jednak muzyka, otwarcie swoich emocji... Austrii nigdy nie było nikogo tak szkoda.

\- Austria? Czy wszystko w porządku?

Spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na kraj przed sobą. Jak ktoś może czuć tak wiele i nadal mieć siłę istnieć? Jego przytłaczał sam cień, zaledwie odbicie prawdziwych myśli, które należały do codzienności Polski. Nagle zalała go fala sympatii do tej wątłej, a jednak tak silnej osoby. Nim zrozumiał co robi, zamknął Polskę w żelaznym uścisku. Jedną dłonią delikatnie podparł jej głowę, zaś drugą położył na mały plecach. Poczuł jak jej serce szybciej zabiło, równocześnie czując na karku jej drżący oddech. Bała się.

Poczucie winy zalało go jak Turcy w XVII wieku. Wiedział, że to on odpowiada za większość jej bólu, że to z jego winy Polska już nigdy nie będzie w stanie nikomu zaufać. Rozumiał brak ufności i smutek. Zdenerwowany chciał rozluźnić uścisk i odsunąć się od złamanego kraju, gdy poczuł delikatne dłonie powoli opierające się na jego plecach.

Obydwoje rozluźnili się i w pełni poddali się kontaktowi fizycznemu, którego skrycie, jeszcze minutę temu, się brzydzili. On z powodu obrzydzenia dotykania prostej dziewczyny, przynajmniej tak tłumaczył sobie ogromne pokłady poczucia winy. Ona zaś spowodu lat bólu, gniewu i nienawiści, do której została zmuszona się zniżyć po tym jak mężczyzna przed nią odebrał jej resztki wiary w ludzkość. Mimo to, w tej małej chwili słabości nie umieli sobie odmówić uczucia szczęścia kłębiącego się w żołądku.

Austria umiał kochać ludzi. Mimo tego, że wszyscy uważali go za do reszty poświęconego sztuce, mimo tego, że jego własna żona zawsze nazywała go per pan, skutecznie oziębiając jego wizerunek, mimo tego, jak często każdy nazywał go oziębłym, mimo tego, że on nigdy zaprzeczył ich oskarżeniom, wiedział co znaczy czuć coś wobec kogoś. Może to właśnie to pociągnęło go do wypowiedzenia następujących słów.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie, ale po sposobie w jaki ona zadrżała pod jego ciałem, wiedział że go słyszy. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. - Nie umiał z siebie wykrzesać nic innego niż pojedyncze słowa. Co miał innego powiedzieć? Czy istnieją słowa zdolne opisać to jak bardzo żałował swoich przeszłych czynów? Czy istnieje wytłumaczenie na cały ból przez jaki była zmuszona przejść Polska? W jaki sposób wytłumaczyć niewyobrażalne? Więc powtarzał to jedno słowo, mając nadzieję że zrozumie co chce przez nie powiedzieć.

W pewnym momencie swojej mantry poczuł jak uścisk słabnie. Ręce Polski zgrabnie przesunęły się po plecach Austrii zatrzymując się dopiero na jego barkach. Osunęła go od siebie, tak że znaleźli się na wyciągnięcie ramion. I wtedy, po raz pierwszy miał okazję przyjrzeć się dokładniej jej twarzy, która nagle, być może pod wpływem emocji, zaczęła mu się wydawać jeszcze bardziej młoda. Przez jego umysł przemknęła myśl "Boże, to przecież jeszcze dziecko." Widział cienkie blizn, lekko wyblakłe za sprawą makijażu, ale zbyt głębokie, by dało się je ukryć. Biegły one w potwornych liniach po jej skórze, zupełnie jak dzieło obłąkanego artysty, który użył jej jako swojego płótna. Starając się uniknąć ich koszmaru zwrócił wzrok na jej oczy. Wiedział, co o nich mówią inni, że rzekomo brak w nich emocji, że przez to co widziały utraciły one zdolność odbijania myśl Polski, że stały się one puste. Mimo tego nie mógł odmówić sobie wrażenia, że coś w nich jednak jest. Coś czego nie umiał zrozumieć.

Nagle na policzkach poczuł dotyk jej palców. Te wspaniałe instrumenty delikatnie przesuwały się po jego skórze zbierając ze sobą wilgoć, która nagle stała się bardzo denerwująca. Ze zdziwieniem zrozumiał, że płacze. Mimowolnie spłonął rumieńcem, na co ona lekko się uśmiechnęła. I tyle mu wystarczyło. Ta zniszczona przez życie osoba, która przeszła tak wiele, wciąż umiała się uśmiechać. Pomimo starań i jego, i reszty świata nie została złamana.

\- Trochę Ci to zajęło - powiedziała cicho. - A ja przecież już dawno ci wybaczyłam.

Nie wiedząc co na to powiedzieć, Rodrich wybuchnął nową falą łez. Zostali w takiej pozycji dłużej niż można by to uznać za odpowiednie, ale tego dnia złamał swoją naturę już tak wiele razy, że nagle stało mu się wszystko jedno. Jedyne, czego chciał to tego, by przy nim została, by delikatny uśmiech nie opuszczał jej warg, by pomogła mu znaleźć siłę wybaczyć sobie.

Tego dnia, obydwoje spóźnili się na Spotkanie. Zostali w tym małym samotnym pokoju rozmawiając o muzyce, sztuce, ale głównie o uczuciach. Polska opowiedziała mu o tym jak poznała Fryderyka Chopina i jak ten nauczył ją grać na fortepianie. On zaś opowiedział jej o tym, gdy jako dziecko był bardzo nerwowy i jak w muzyce odnalazł uspokojenie. Mówili o tym czego słuchają i dlaczego. Opowiadali historię ze swoich żyć. A gdy w końcu Austria uspokoił się na tyle, by opanować drżenie rąk, a czerwone plamy zniknęły z jego twarzy razem skierowali się ku Sali Konferencyjnej.

Gdy przeszli przez drzwi spotkali się z różnymi reakcjami. Część krajów wyglądała na zaskoczonych, może zaciekawionych. Inni, w tym Niemcy, wyglądali na mocno wkurzonych, jednak jedno spojrzenie Polski i nikt nie odważył się tego skomentować. Austria czujnie ją obserwował, gdy ignorując wszelkie spojrzenia ruszyła na swoje miejsce, teraz zaczynał rozumieć skąd brała się jej pozorny spokój. Nagle rozumiejąc, że nie ruszył się spod progu, skąd obserwował oddalającą się kobietę, zarumienił się i ze spuszczoną głową usiadł obok Węgier. Spojrzenia nie opuściły do końca spotkania po którym spotkał się z masą pytań dotyczących jego i Felicji. Większość zbył złośliwymi uwagami, ale znalazły się też takie które skutecznie zignorował. Jak to, czy on i Polska są razem. Wiedział, że brak jego uwag dotyczących kobiety i brak odpowiedzi wzbudził podejrzenia, ale jakoś było mu wszystko jedno co pomyślą sobie inni.

Tam tego dnia wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. Teraz, gdy przychodził do pokoju, by opanować szalejące emocje, ona była z nim. Dużo rozmawiali, czasami o błahych, nieistotnych sprawach, innym razem o koszmarach swojej historii. Ale głównie grali. Pozbywali się nadmiaru swoich emocji, pozwalając im szaleć po pokoju, by na koniec uciszone mogły do nich wrócić. I tak nagle świat stał się trochę bardziej przyjazny.


End file.
